After Easter
by Leenh
Summary: Namaku Jack Frost. Aku adalah seorang pengendali musim dingin yang suka membuat onar. Kekacauan yang kubuat seringkali mengundang amarah orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuceritakan saat ini. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta…


**A/N: Haiiii para pecinta Jackrabbit di seksi bahasa Indo! Apa kabar? Saya baru nulis lagi di karena di request sama Saint-Chimaira ****/telat banget lagi upload nya/** Sebelumnya biasanya nulis di kalo untuk fandom ROTG. Kamus saya juga ga bagus2 amat... kacau malah. Yah, enjoy aja deh yang penting! Jangan lupa untuk kasih review ato favorite nya ya \:D/

**Title: After Easter**

**Pairing: Bunnymund & Jack Frost**

**Rating: T aja mungkin ya..**

**Disclaimer: ROTG © Dreamworks**

**Summary: Namaku Jack Frost. Aku adalah seorang pengendali musim dingin yang suka membuat onar. Kekacauan yang kubuat seringkali mengundang amarah orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuceritakan saat ini. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta…**

* * *

Apa itu cinta? Kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku hanya dapat bilang kalau itu adalah perasaan yang sia-sia. Tapi itu dulu! Sekarang aku telah berpikir lebih luas, dan aku sekarang menyadari bahwa rasa cinta itu begitu kuat dan manis- terkadang pahit. Siapa yang sedang kusukai saat ini? Oh.. Kau tahu jelas siapa. E. Aster Bunnymund. Yap. Sang kelinci Paskah yang begitu menyebalkan, sensitif terhadap segala hal dan cepat naik pitam. Padahal daripada dia, Tooth beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih baik darinya. Plus, dia dan diriku memiliki kelamin yang sama, lelaki.

Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya? Hmm.. Mungkin perasaan ini sudah ada sejak dulu, tapi baru berkembang sekarang, setelah aku menjalani hari-hariku sebagai seorang pelindung. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa perasaan aneh ini muncul begitu saja. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku pasti berdebar-debar. Benar-benar tidak masuk di akal, bukan? Dan hanya dialah yang bisa membuat wajahku memerah tak karuan, ditambah lagi aku selalu salah tingkah saat berdua saja dengannya. Ya, seperti saat ini…

Bunny mencengkram kedua tanganku dan mengangkatnya diatas kepalaku hanya dengan tangan kirinya, tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh bulu berwarna abu dan putih itu berada tepat diatasku, iris hijaunya menatapku dalam.

Kami sekarang berada di atas ranjang kamarku sendiri, di kamar yang disediakan North untukku, di Santoff Claussen. Pintu tertutup rapat dan ia tak memperdulikan lampu yang mati dari awalnya. Satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan hanyalah dari sinar rembulan yang menembus masuk dari celah-celah jendela.

**1 jam yang lalu…**

"Gah!" Bunny terjatuh dari sofa yang sedang ditidurinya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah setelah seharian penuh menyembunyikan telur Paskah di tujuh kontinen dunia. Ya tak heran sih. Ia butuh istirahat juga meskipun ia adalah seorang pelindung. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa ia sempat ke Santoff Claussen dulu untuk beristirahat. Kenapa ia tak langsung pulang ke tempat tinggalnya saja?

"Uhh.." Ia memijat-mijat bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur, matanya masih terlihat mengantuk tetapi ia berhasil bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan duduk lagi di sofa. Spontan saja aku dan North yang ikut ada di ruangan itu menertawakan aksinya yang barusan, dan dapat kulihat ia menatap kami sinis tanda tak senang.

"Ahaha- maaf, maaf. Hanya saja, kau tak perlu tidur disitu kan." North angkat bicara. "Disini banyak kamar tamu yang kosong, kau boleh tidur disana kalau kau mau." Tawarnya.

Bunny masih mengernyitkan alisnya, tetapi berusaha menghilangkannya dan melihat ke arah sang Santa di sampingku. "Aku akan kembali ke tempat tinggalku sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Ia tersenyum kecil menolak kebaikan North.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Selamat hari Paskah sekali lagi, Bunny!" North menepuk pundaknya perlahan dan tersenyum lebar.

Ia membuat lubang di bawah kakinya dan siap untuk pergi dari hadapanku, tetapi sebelum dia bisa pergi aku menggapai lengannya dan mencegahnya lompat ke dalam lubang yang tersambung ke Warren, tempat tinggalnya.

"Tunggu-" Kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku cepat menyadarinya dan mengunci rapat mulutku, sedang mencari alasan tepat agar ia dapat tetap tinggal disini walaupun hanya sebentar. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, dan aku tak berani melihat langsung ke bola mata hijau itu, alhasil aku melontarkan enam kata yang terdengar sangat bodoh, "Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu."

Bunny menaikkan satu alisnya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. "Cepat katakan saja, Jack."

Aku menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarku, untungnya ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah saat ini karena aku jalan lebih dulu daripadanya.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku membiarkan lampu tetap mati agar ia tak dapat melihat mukaku dan memutar kunci dari pintu di belakangku.

"Kenapa dikunci?" Ia bertanya dengan heran. Aku meneguk ludahku dan perlahan melangkah maju, melihat tepat ke matanya yang indah. "Pertama-tama.. Selamat hari Paskah, ekor kapas. Dan kerjamu bagus hari ini." Aku berkata, berusaha membuat nada bicaraku sesantai mungkin.

"Terima kasih… Mungkin." Bunny menjawab sembari melihat ke samping dan seuntai senyum terbingkai di bibirnya.

"Lalu… Ini hadiah untuk kerja kerasmu." Aku berjinjit agar tinggi wajahku dan dirinya hampir setara, kucium ia perlahan, dan lalu melepasnya setelah beberapa detik. "Maaf bila kau tak suka atau kau pikir ini menjijikan." Aku tersenyum pahit saat menyadari matanya melebar dan menatapku tak percaya.

Ia masih terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba sampai ia tak membalas kata-kataku. Kutundukkan kepalaku malu dan mengambil langkah mundur, memutar kunci pintu kamarku ke arah berlawanan dari sebelumnya dan membuka pintunya. "K-kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ah, suaraku gemetar. Aku tidak ahli dalam menyembunyikan emosiku rupanya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Bunny menutup kembali pintu yang sudah kubuka untuknya, kembali menguncinya dan melihatku dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Sepertinya tinggal disini untuk semalam boleh juga."

**Kembali ke sekarang…**

Iris hijau miliknya begitu indah, aku merasa akan meleleh bila ini dilanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Posisi kami sekarang juga sudah begitu salah. Aku memang mendambakan ini untuk terjadi, tetapi kami masih ada jalan yang panjang untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam, bukan? Aku harus segera mendorongnya dan menyudahi semua ini.

"A-ahahaha- Kau pikir tadi aku serius? Aku hanya menjahilimu sedikit, Bunny!" Aku mencari alasan agar ia tidak menindak lanjuti hal ini.

"Bohong. Aku akan tidur disini malam ini, mate. Dan kau tak boleh menolak." Seringai nakal kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia menanamkan ciuman hangat di bibirku yang dingin. Jantungku seolah terhenti dan menanti apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Kau tak bisa kabur lagi, Jack." Ciuman itu sempat terhenti dan kata-kata barusan dibisikkannya di telingaku. Napasnya yang hangat membelai lembut kulitku, membuatku merinding dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Tunggu- nnh.." Bibir kami bertemu kembali, sekarang jauh lebih dalam dan intens. Tak sadar aku telah menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan dirinya menguasai permainan. Cengkramannya tadi mulai dilepaskan perlahan dan lengan-lenganku ditempatkan di belakang lehernya sebagai tempat bergantung. Tangannya meraih rambut putih saljuku dan mengistirahatkannya disitu. Oh MiM, ini jauh lebih baik daripada ekspektasiku. Lidahnya seperti sudah ahli, membuatku seakan meleleh dalam pelukannya. Ciuman itu terlepas ketika oksigen di paru-paru kami mulai habis, napas kami memburu dan tatapan penuh nafsu terpancar di kedua bola mata kami.

"Tidak- aah!" Lidahnya yang basah dan hangat menjilati telingaku dan aku hanya bisa menggeliat di bawahnya seraya erangan-erangan kecil terlepas dari mulutku. Selanjutnya alat pengecapnya itu turun ke leherku, memberikan tanda kemerahan di bagian yang terlihat.

"Berhenti- Bunny!" Kurasakan tangannya menelusuri torsoku dibawah hoodie yang masih kupakai.

"Jack? Bunny?" Suara yang familiar terdengar dari luar kamarku. Bicara tentang waktu yang tepat, mungkin kami belum diijinkan melakukannya karena North langsung mendobrak pintu kamarku. Spontan aku mendorong Bunny sampai ia terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari Paskah ini.

"Ouch- hati-hati, Frost!" Ia menggerutu dan memijat bagian tubuhnya yang terbentur lantai. Aku hanya mengisyaratkan tanda 'maaf' menggunakan tangan kananku dan pandanganku beralih ke pria besar di ambang pintu.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara aneh… Kalian sedang apa tadi?" North langsung saja menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"U-um.. Kami hanya mengobrol sedikit." Aku berbohong.

"Oh ya? Di ranjang?" Matanya mengernyit dan memandangku penuh tanya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang kalau begitu." Bunny berdiri dan menepuk kakinya di lantai sebanyak dua kali hingga lubang menuju Warren kembali tercipta.

"Oh, dan kita akan melanjutkan ini lain kali, Frostbite." Ia berbalik untuk menatapku dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Dan North, lupakan apa yang kau lihat barusan. And Happy Easter too, mates." Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, ia masuk kedalam lubang buatannya, meninggalkan sepetik bunga kecil saat lubang itu tertutup rapat.

Kelinci sialan.. Ia kabur karena tidak mau terlibat dalam menjelaskan ini semua rupanya. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah meyakinkan North bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

Sepertinya perasaanku berbalas? Entahlah. Tunggu saja sampai sang kelinci Paskah itu datang lagi nanti.

* * *

**A/N: Makasih udah dibaca sampe akhir! Maafin pikiran kotor saya juga.. maafin juga karena ga dilanjutin ke rating yang lebih tinggi... maaaaffff /crai**

**Anyway, review?**


End file.
